In the light of day there is dark of night
by Silver Moon 1993
Summary: What if Bella was already a vampire when she jump of the cliff? What if she answered the phone? What if she was a mother of twins?


**(A/N) What if bella was all ready a vampire when she jumped of the cliff? What if she answered the phone? The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I've been a vampire for 2 months. It's also been 2months since I had the twins and they are roughly the size of a 3 year old I shuddered dead by the age of 15 not a long enough life. Today though I jump off a cliff after Victoria in my human form to lure her to me. Just like when I was human though, I was clumsily and hit my head and that is the only downfall of being in human form. My Best Friend and Werewolf Jacob Black pulled me out of the water and kept telling me to breath but I said with my mind to him

_You stink Jake and I am not going to breath just in case I lose control over who I am and kill you by accident but give me a minute I need to change in to my human form because I know I am not and vampires are not allowed in La Push alright._

"Jesus, Bella you scared me half to death and that's not easy to do"

I smirked and heard Sam say "get her Home I going to help your dad at Harry's". Jacob got me on my feet took me back to his home got me some warm clothes.

While I was in his room changing I asked "What happened at Harry's?" He said quietly through the door "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack Charlie and my dad is with his family He is gone."

I said sympathetically when I open the door faster than a human should I was already dressed "I am sorry" Then He asked me in his mind

_Why the hell did you jump of the cliff Bella when the red head jumped into the water?_

"I did to protect my family Jacob just like you would have done in my shoes"

He said "let me get you home"

So we got in the truck and he drove me home well not exactly home to my father's place thinking

_I think you should be there when he got home_

_If you think so, Jake I know I should but I got to get to Nessie and Edward _

We stopped outside the house and I heard someone's thoughts and I recognize the 'voice'

I said to Jake "go home I'll call later"

"But Bella there's a vampire in your father's house"

"Yes and I know who it is so get going" I nearly growled and he growled back I said acidly" don't start" He said angrily "fine see you"

So he ran off and I switched my form to vampire.

I should have known Alice would be there even if I didn't hear her thoughts with her vision and all. When I entered to house I took one look at her then ran to hug her saying "ALICE? OMG ALICE!" and I nearly knocked her to the floor. I laughed saying in my bell like voice "Oh sorry I forgot how strong I am now before you question me can we go to your home here in Forks because that's where I live now" Her eyes bulged and she nodded but with a look on her face that means you owe me an explanation and I didn't even need to her thoughts for that but I answered her anyway "I know" then she just looked confused

_What? I didn't say anything_

I said "I have a lot to tell you" _here's one I will tell you now you are an aunt_

_"_I am_"_

"Yes you are let's go so you can meet them"

_Them?_

"I had twins"

"Oh"

So we got into Carlisle's car and drove to my home now and Alice was so confused it was driving her nuts

_I knew something happened to her when her future became muddled and then I could see her so clearly like when I see my kind and here's the prove she is one of us now and she scared me for a month and a half when she disappear she must have been pregnant. But with who's children................_

"Edward's children I was pregnant with. Alice, who else's would they have been?"

"What! I didn't say a thing"

I just laughed and she growled and then I just laughed louder because I couldn't help it.

She yelled with her thoughts

_WHATS SO FUNNY?..................STOP LAUGHING!!!!!_

I tried to control my face and she just hissed so I must not be doing a good job

We got to the house and went to the living room I called in a voice used in a normal conversation "Renesmee, Edward jr please come to the living room" They thought at the same time

_Coming_

They arrive in a few seconds it was still scary how fast they are growing and the look on Alice's Face was priceless as were her thoughts. Nessie asked me "Momma whose this?"Alice answered her instead "I am your father's sister" Then she turned to me "they look just like him except for Renesmee she has your eyes" I turned to the kids "Can you go upstairs and play I have to talk to your aunt" Edward said in a quiet voice" sure momma come on Nessie lets go hunt small game" I said worried "Be careful Victoria is still out there go get Seth and take him with you ok" They agreed and ran off I turned to Alice scared now to see the rage in her face

_Victoria came back_

I nodded saying "Danger magnet remember even in this life"

Now she started "Can you explain to me how you're alive?"

"What?"

"I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff why the hell would you try to kill yourself I mean what about Charlie? What about your children? What about "

I interrupted her now because I know who she was about say "I didn't try to kill myself I was going after Victoria……….."

"YOU WERE WHAT?"

"Going after Victoria to protect my loved ones"

Then I told her everything that has happened to me except for the motorcycle.

When I finished speaking she said "I never met anyone human or Vampire so prone to life threatening idiotic"

"Did you tell Him?"

"No he would rip my throat out"

_Not as Much as I want to rip his head off for this. Bella, what's that god awful wet dog smell_

"That's probably me"

She looked confused so I told her the truth "Its Jacob"

She tilted her head to the side "Jacob who?"

"Jacobs kinda a werewolf"

"Bella, werewolves are not good company to keep"

Just then Seth came in and said "Speak for yourself Jake wanted me to check if you were still alive"

"Well I won't hurt her"

"No you're just a harmless Cullen I am talking about...... "

"I know who you are about to say alright"

I turned to Seth and asked frightened "Where are the kids?"

He smile a little "Nessie and her brother are outside playing"

_Good thank god_

His smile grew a little more pronounced

Just then my cell phone rang and I answered it though, I knew who it was "Hello?"

"Is Charlie there?"

"No" I said quietly "he is preparing a funeral for a friend of our family"

"Is Bel-Bella There?" He stuttered and I had no Idea why

I smiled despite myself "This is Bella, Edward"

"No it isn't the Bella I know doesn't have a bell like voice"

"It's me Edward; I am one of you now"

"How?"

"Long Story short I was bitten by your 2 month old son the day he was born right after his sister was borne."

"What? Vampires can't have children?"

"The girls can't but the boys can with their prey aka humans"

"I am confused"

"Come home and see for yourself" I said close to tears "please" then I started to shed tearless sobs. I heard his intake of breath and then a breeze that means he is running before he answers "I am on my way now to the airport Bella" and I said teasing "Hurry Home Now" he just laughed and hung up. I said quietly to myself "I love you" Alice walks in and with a dazzling smile on her face but she said indifferent "Who was that?" I turned and laughed a bell like laugh "Like you don't know it was Edward He is coming home let's call the others"

_Bella you know what he was planning to do_

"Yes Alice I actually do he was planning to get himself kill by the Volteri."

"Oh"

"Anyway let's start calling"

"Okay"

I ran to get my cell phone and asked Alice "What's Rosalie's phone Number" and she told me "Its (519) 614-7895 and I dialed and a voice like wind chimes answered the phone "Hello?"

"Hi Rosalie its Bella"

"Really?" she questioned then said seriously "Bella, I am so sorry that I told Edward about you jumping off a cliff that was stupid"

"Yes that was but I have good news first of all I forgive you and second He is coming back to forks I stopped him from committing suicide"

"Why do you sound so different from September?"

"Because Rosalie I am one of your kind now"

"How?"

"I will explain later tell the others I think they can come back to forks and welcome Edward home because he is coming by Plane"

She said truthfully "I will I promise"

"Thank you Rose You are starting to sound more like a sister but I will tell you one thing I am a mother of twins and Edward is the father"

I could tell she was confused "How is that possible?" I said to her " Males can have children but girls can't because they are frozen the why they are and boys never have cycles like girls do"

"Oh Well see you soon"

"Okay Bye Rose"

That was the kindest conversation between us since we met. I think we are going to be friends from now on.

Then suddenly I jumped up and ran upstairs to the children because I had a feeling the kids were in trouble and Alice followed. Plus I felt the impacted of thunder with no sound and I knew that sound. Then right there in the middle of the room was Victoria kneeling before Nessie. I walked in and stood in front of Victoria turned to Nessie and asked "What did you do sweetie?" She said "I don't know she came after me and I felt threatened like she was going to kill me so I got close to her and gripped her by the throat from behind when she turned to EJ and released this power inside me then there was this thunder with no sound and she started to say things like '"command me confessor"' or '"What is your bidding mistress"' So I ordered her to stay in that position till you came up here. What did I do Mom?"

"Dear, we are decedents of an ancient group of women called confessors we are used to seek the truth. But use you power with caution you don't know what we can do one touch with your power and they will do whatever you order them to do but I have one thing I want you to do I want you to order her to do what I say ok. One more thing there is two types of confessors one type is like us we can turn our power on and off and then there is another kind they have to always hold on to their power they can't turn it on or off"

"Ok" then she turned to Victoria "I order you to do whatever my mother asks you to as if she was me"

Victoria said in a babyish voice that surprised me greatly "Of Course Mistress" she turned to me "Command me Mother Confessor"

I just glared at her "When I leave to go get Edward from the Airport I want you to go outside in the back and wait for us then I want you to stay still when he kills you got it"

"Yes Mistress but what of the wolves that want to kill me?"

"I will asked them not to touch you just watch you and one more thing while we wait I want you to go to the army you were creating with the wolves and kill every newborn vampire you created then come back here Understand and how many vampires are there?."

"Yes Mistress and there is 6" and she left with Sam, Jake, Seth, Leah, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and Colin. One Hour later she was back with all the wolves. I asked the 6 wolves of Sam's pack to go back to la push.

The phone rang Alice answered it "Hi"

"Hello"

"You're near Atlanta"

"Yes"

"Ok Bye"

"Bye"

"Who was that?" I asked "No wait Let me guess Alice, Was that Edward?"

She smiled and nodded. Then I looked at Victoria and she was trembling and I smiled at her thought.

_Great I am going to die and all I wanted to was to kill his mate_

I growled at her and said "then you should have come down here instead of going for Edward and my children." she met my glare and said meekly

"I am sorry Mistress for wanting to kill you now I feel terrible about that"

I looked at her "that's just because you've been confessed. Now Alice, me, and the children are leaving now go into the back and let Seth tie you to a tree."

"Yes, Mistress I will do whatever you asked Me." and she left out the back door and Seth said "Are chains alright?"

"Yes, that will be fine"

_Ok go get Edward_

"Wait, Bella lets go call the others"

"Great I will give me a few minute get the twins into the car"

"Ok come on Nessie and EJ."

"Ok Aunt Alice"

I ran to get my cell and called Rosalie she answered "Hello"

"Hi Rose it's me just to let you guys know he is over Atlanta right now"

"Ok we are almost at the airport now"

"Alright Bye" and I hung up and ran to the car.

As we drove to the airport in silence Alice asked me in her mind

_Are you going to forgive him for leaving you?_

_Yes I am I love him more than my own life and now we are alike and that is all I ever wanted. Though I went through terrible pain when he left it felt as if there was a hole punched in my chest. _

Then all of a sudden I was seeing a stone tunnel with a female vampire that had long and wavy silver blonde hair walking down it and I think it was somewhere in Italy. Then I came too we were at the airport and Alice was looking at me weird. I asked "What?" she said "Your eyes were blank for about half an hour"

"I know they probably were I just saw something or someone in a stone tunnel I think was in Italy and it was a female vampire with pale silver or blonde hair."

"Oh the hair was it straight or wavy?"

"Wavy"

"What would Irina be doing in a stone tunnel?"

"I don't know"

Then she changed the subject "look there are the others" I look in the direction she was talking about and saw Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett grinning obviously and Rosalie and we got out of the car and Alice went straight to Jasper's side. Then I heard the thoughts of every one of them as I got out of the car slowly.

_Her eyes................. (Carlisle)_

_They are red............. (Esme)_

_What the hell Rose didn't tell me this....... (Emmett)_

_I hear heartbeats but they aren't Bella's...... (Jasper)_

And Rosalie was just speechless when she saw me get out of the car. _What the hell I thought there was something different about her voice on the phone._

Then I went to the back door, opened it pick up Renesmee and EJ in both my arms and shut the door with my foot as I turned around. All four of the Cullens were shocked when I came up to them with the twins. Carlisle was the first to speak "Who are these little ones?"

"This is Renesmee and the other is Edward Jr" as Esme hugged me she asked "Who is the father?" and I told her "Edward"

"When did you?"

_2 days after my disastrous birthday party_

_I can't believe it_

"_I know Esme"_

"You can hear our thoughts and talk with your thoughts too" she whispers. I looked at her and nodded and I heard Emmett say "Crap she won't be fighting fair either. What a waste"

I turned to him and hissed quietly. He held up his arms and grinned "Oooh scary" and I rolled my eyes and asked Esme "Can you carry Nessie for me and Rose can you carry Edward" and they both said "Of course" and I handed them the children. Then we all walked into the airport and waited for Edward's plane gets in.

While we waited Carlisle asked me "Bella, I want to know everything that has happened since we left." So I reencountered every thing that had happened to me these pass two months except about the motorcycle when I got to the part about Renesmee and Carles violent Birth and how I almost died he asked "How were you changed though?" I answered quietly "Edward, bit me right after he was out of me and Carmen from Denali put her venom in to a needle and plunged it in to my heart and it took about two days to complete my change and after before I saw the twins she taught me to hunt." all he could reply was "Oh". Then Alice was jumping up and down saying "look, look here is his plane"

"Calm down Alice jeez I am going to hide in the shadow behind Esme at the pillar Ok with the twins and they can walk to the shadow with me"

"Alright" said Alice smiling and I walk straight to the shade with the kids by my side.

Then there he was walking like a god toward his family and I hid deeper into the shadow. There was one difference in his face it was like staring at the sun and I smile a small smile at him though I don't think he saw me. He walked up to Esme and Carlisle. Esme grabbed and hugged him basically growled at him "Don't you ever do that to me again" he said repentant "Sorry Mom" and Carlisle looked at me behind him said "Thank You Bella for stopping him before he made a terrible mistake"

"You're Welcome Carlisle, Esme and all of you"

Then Edward looked at me with his head cocked sideways and his eyes were startled "Bella?" I nodded saying "Yes" and stepped out of the shadow and hid the kids behind my back. Then I ran to him, kissed him full on the mouth throwing all the answers to his unasked questions and he kissed me back. When we came apart He asked me "Can you ever forgive me for leaving and breaking your heart?" I looked him straight in the eyes and said with conviction "Edward, I forgave you right before I jumped off the damn cliff this morning."

"Oh and why did you jump of the cliff?" He asked and I said in a whisper that no human ears can hear "I'll tell you later when we are hunting"

"Ok now tell me who the two kids behind your back are?"

I grimaced wishing he would not have asked that question and answered

"The girl with the with my old eye colour and your hair colour is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and the boy with your old eye colour and hair colour is her twin brother Edward Jacob Cullen Jr"

"You mean to say ………….."

"Yes they are your children I conceived, carried and gave birth to them in only 1 month and nearly died in the process."

He looked horrified while all of us were walking to the cars _you mean to tell me even though they were killing you, you didn't want to have an abortion you would had rather died for them then save your life._

_Yes they were the only thing that reminded me that you were real _He shook his head

_You love me more then I deserve_

_I know I do and there is nothing you can do about it._

Suddenly Emmett said annoyed "Can one of you please tell us what you two are saying we would like to know also and I am not just talking about the adults I mean the kids too before we all go mad" Edward looked at him shocked unaware that we have been talking to each other in the mind for at least a half an hour "You couldn't hear the perfectly clear words we were saying."

"Obviously Not or I wouldn't have ask for you too to speak out loud"

"What do you mean speak out loud we were, weren't we Bella" he looked at me and was startled of the smug smile on my face but I answered indifferently "Umm… Edward" his name burned my throat more then the thirst and venom did at the scent of blood. "Actually we have been talking mentally for at least half an hour"

"It was only a few minutes…..Wait, what do you mean we were talking mentally"

"Edward I have like 5 powers"

"You do? What they are?"

"Mind reader, Mind talker, Physical Shield, Mental shield and seer that is more advanced then Alice I see humans, Half-breeds and Vampires."

"Oh but you have 2 more don't you that you aren't going to tell me about."

"Nope Anyway we should get going back home because I need to speak with Charlie"

Alice said "take the Volvo with the kids and the rest of us will take to other cars." I said "fine see you later I have to go to see Charlie" though that was a bad Idea but I didn't care and I climb in the car when the kids were buckled in.

Then Edward interrupted my thought process by saying "Bella your eyes are flaming red don't you think that might give him a heart attack if he saw them?" I looked him straight in the face "I have brown eye contacts on me and thanks for reminding me I have to put them in" I reached in to my purse and pulled out the infuriating contact box and frowned "I hate using them but they will have to do for now until my eyes are gold". Edward smiled and I was dazed "Bella, we can see him later if you want"

"Edward I can't I should be there when He gets home after all he is with Harry's family and it was his friend who died."

"Oh ok when you put it that way I know what you're feeling because I felt the same way when both my parents died "

"Really" I said surprised because he never talked about that before to me.


End file.
